Permanecemos na Fronteira
by Lily Carroll
Summary: "Vamos, Damian diga o que se passou por sua cabeça quando Dick lhe contou que voltaria para Blüdhaven." SilencioxDamian, DickxDamian, dubcon.


**Titulo:** Permanecemos na Fronteira

**Notas:** Enquanto planejava uma fic AU de Batman percebi, um tanto frustrada, que a perspectiva de um lemon entre Dick e Damian era um tanto confusa e distante. Então a larguei de lado e trabalhei nesse pequeno e sujo conto da dupla dinâmica que, estranhamente, ainda não tem sexo entre o pequeno e o grande D. O universo dessa fic ignora os acontecimentos do reboot da DC e segue uma linha levemente AU, com Dick atuando como Batman de Gotham por um ano e meio, antes de devolver o posto para Bruce e retomar sua carreira como Asa Noturna. Damian está com 15 anos o que não faz essa fic indicada para quem não gosta de abuso de menores e angust. Se é o seu caso, não leia. Um grande obrigada a minha batfamilia, Kamui, Nalu e Linest, pelo apoio e lerem a versão beta dessa fic e a Yoru que deu uma bat ajuda no texto, explorando o maior potencial de humilhação ao nosso querido Damie. O título é uma referência a musica Lucky da inglesa Radiohead. Agora todo o clima pesado do texto está explicado.

_It's show time._

* * *

**Permanecemos na Fronteira.**

Por Lily Carroll

Uma dor aguda no fundo do meu crânio. Sangue pegajoso e quente em meu uniforme. Passos distante. Uma voz cheia de raiva, rancor e afeto chamando meu nome. _Onde eu estou?_ Na escuridão, ferido. _Como cheguei aqui?_ Uma grande fuga de Arkhan, todos da Rede se dirigiram a Gotham para ajudar na captura e conter o caos. _O que aconteceu?_ Um engano. Descuido. Armadilha. Robin.

Então, Silencio.

O lugar tem o odor de ferrugem, umidade e esquecimento... típico de esconderijos de fugitivos sem imaginação. Um prédio em ruínas ou um armazém da Gotham abandonada após o terremoto, acredito. As correntes e algemas nos pulsos e tornozelos não me dão muita margem de movimento, esforço-me para sentar, apoiando o peso do corpo contra a parede. Reprimo um gemido quando a dor queima e se espalha pelo meu tórax. Não consigo ver a gravidade do ferimento, e o que me resta é torcer para que não seja realmente tão ruim quanto sinto.

Quanto tempo estive desacordado? Bruce e os demais devem está a minha procura, e cruzo os dedos para que Barbara tenha conseguido me rastrear antes que meu comunicador ter ficado mudo.

Apenas quando as luzes se acendem sem aviso percebo que estou sem minha máscara. As lâmpadas de sódio do lugar deixa todo o ambiente com uma cor amarela e desbotada, mas é o bastante para que possa estudar rapidamente o local em busca de uma saída. Há alguns carros enferrujados e vidro quebrado pelo pavimento e posso ouvir o eco de passos, insertos e arrastados se aproximando de mim. _Ajuda?_ Algum mendigo em busca de abrigo entrando no lugar e hora errada?

Quando finalmente distingo as silhuetas entre os carros meu sangue gela.

"Robin!"

Luto para manter a respiração sobre controle, relaxar os músculos contra as amarras. A dor e os ferimentos esquecidos e me concentro unicamente na figura de Damian caminhando tropegamente enquanto Silencio o guia, segurando sua cintura e ombros, até onde estou preso. O capuz e o cinto do uniforme de Robin se foram, assim como a sua máscara, engulo seco ao ver os olhos azuis do garoto com as pupilas dilatadas e sem foco. Thomas Elliot se aproxima sem pressa, parando a pouca distancia sem soltar o menino e inclina a cabeça curiosamente em minha direção.

"Há quanto tempo, Dick." Silencio me cumprimenta, sua voz um sussurro rachado e seco. Seu rosto está envolto em bandagens, escondendo suas expressões, mas posso sentir seu sorriso divertido. "Perdão. Estamos a trabalho. Vejamos, Asa Noturna, certo?"

Não tinha noticias de Thomas desde que ele fora salvo do bisturi da Copiadora para logo em seguida ser internado em Arkhan. Isso foi há três anos, quando eu ainda atuava como Batman em Gotham e antes disso, passei uma bela temporada como sua "babá", quando ele havia roubado a identidade de Bruce e tentou acabar com a fortuna dos Wayne. É tudo que ele faz. Seus atos giram ao redor de sua obsessão em Bruce. Feri-lo e enfraquecê-lo. E agora ele tem Damian e a mim em suas mãos... Damian...

"Não se preocupe com seu ex-parceiro" Silencio comenta ao mesmo tempo em que Robin olha para mim e faz menção de se aproximar, mas nosso captor o mantém no lugar. "Nada de venenos da Hera ou os lixos do Espantalho. Nada disso. Apenas algumas coisinhas que se encontra em qualquer lugar para deixa-lo mais dócil. Sabemos o quanto o babybat pode ser um pé no saco, não é?"

"Qual o grande plano contra Batman, agora? Já passei da idade de servir de isca e este Robin não fica bem no papel." Respondo lutando para não trair o medo e a preocupação em minha voz. Preciso de tempo. Preciso de um plano.

"Tem razão, realmente não é o estilo dele. Sempre tão orgulhoso e pomposo nosso pequeno Damian, não é? O Robin criado por assassinos, longe do pai morcego. Depois largou a mamãe Al Gu para viver com o garoto do circo e lutar contra o mal nas ruas desta cidade doente." Silencio ri e bagunça os cabelos de Damian, num gesto estranhamente afetuoso. "Mas me diga, como ele reagiu quando você o abandonou?"

Ok, essa é nova. De todos os tópicos esse é o que nunca esperaria tratar enquanto era feito de refém por um riquinho lunático que me baleou mais cedo.

"Você sabe, não é apenas o fato que nosso Damian teve que lidar com a mudança e trabalhar com o Morcego pai... Digo, ele sempre foi essa coisinha arrogante, perigosa e fria. Mas, tão ansioso em agradar. Ser reconhecido e respeitado. Especialmente por você."

"Agora você quer brincar de consultor de terapia familiar?" replico com um sorriso apertado.

"Estou apenas curioso. E então? Ele não tentou ir com você? Não pediu para reconsiderar, e continuar como seu parceiro?"

"Você está parecendo uma tia velha fofoqueira, tentando saber da vida dos outros. Isso que eu chamo de fundo do poço, Thomas."

Silencio não parece comprar minhas provocações, e se inclina ao lado de Damian, deixando seu rosto próximo ao do menino. Um sentimento frio e desagradável desce pelo meu estomago enquanto luto para manter afastada as memórias do dia em que Bruce me liberou das minhas obrigações de Gotham. Minha satisfação em voltar a agir como Asa Noturna caindo por terra quando vejo o olhar magoado de Damian, pouco antes de virar as costas para mim e subir em direção à mansão.

É disso que se trata? Apenas uma brincadeira macabra com nossas cabeças, revirando antigos desentendimentos?

"Hey, Damian. Acredito que Dick precisa de um pouco de ajuda aqui. Sua família tem essa mania de deixar assuntos pendentes, e acredito que chegou a hora de encararmos esse esqueleto em seu armário."

A boca de Damian se abre, mas nenhuma palavra sai, apenas um gemido baixo e indistinto. Nosso captor toma isso como um incentivo para continuar.

"Por onde quer começar? As manias irritantes de seu antigo tutor? Sua incapacidade de manter a boca fechada? Ele ter deixado você?"

Rodo os olho. "Sério que você vai continuar..."

"Ou como odiava cada sorriso que nosso acrobata dirigia a qualquer um que não fosse você?"

Minha boca emudece e minha cabeça fica em branco, saindo completamente do curso. Tento revidar, provocá-lo, mas as palavras sumiram. Digo a mim mesmo, que tudo isso é uma armadilha cheia de mentiras, mas algo se revira em minha mente agora e um arrepio me faz estremecer.

"Estamos esquentando? Gostaria então de comentar como o aborrecia a forma que ele se preocupava com Drake? Seu irmão adotivo parecia querer para si tudo que você desejava, não? O manto de Robin, o reconhecimento de Bruce. Mas acho que já estamos todos crescidos a suficientes para falar sobre o comecinho de sua adolescência. Todo sonho molhado e desejos não ditos. Os pulsos de hormônio e adrenalina que você sentia correndo por você, sempre que Dick estava por perto. Era vergonhoso, um antigo assassino tremendo e suado frio, como uma garotinha apaixonada."

"Já chega dessa desse lixo, Silencio. Eu vou quebrar seu pescoço se continuar a brincar com Robin, você não tem..." Qualquer outra palavra que estava em minha garganta morre, quando Thomas puxa com força a frente do uniforme de Damian, estourando os fechos da roupa. O adolescente vacila, mas novamente nosso captor não permite que ele se afaste.

"Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo ele pensou nisso" Silencio desliza uma das mãos no pescoço de menino "Vamos mostrar como realmente você se sentia, Damian?" Indagou para o sem esperar uma resposta. "Talvez você mude de ideia, Dick... Talvez você conseguisse amar ele."

Engulo em seco paralisado por alguns segundos, mas meu estupor desaparece quando as mãos de Elliot se movimentam, acariciando e pressionando os músculos de Damian. Forço as amarras, grunhindo no inútil esforço de me libertar e arrancar meu irmão desse inferno. Os lábios do homem roçam a orelha de Damian, que parece confuso e assustado enquanto suas mãos tateiam desajeitadas contra Thomas. "Vamos, Damian" ele diz num tom abafado "Diga o que se passou por sua cabeça quando Dick lhe contou que voltaria para Blüdhaven."

Eu grito. Não ligo para mais nada. Ameaço e me debato, ignoro a dor, sem tirar os olhos de Silencio. A respiração de Damian fica irregular e rasa, deixando seu rosto vermelho. Gemidos baixos escapam da sua boca enquanto Silencio continua, beliscando sua pele, numa tortura lenta e determinada pelo corpo do adolescente.

Foi nesse momento que um som fraco flutuou por aquele lugar, ressoando em meio a minha raiva e medo. O som da voz de Damian.

"Ric...Richard..."

Olho diretamente para ele, como se fosse a primeira vez que o encontrava nessa noite. Richard. Não "Grayson" ou "Batman", mas meu nome.

"Richard..." ele repete.

Ele nunca me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome, muito menos por apelidos. Era apenas Grayson ou nossos títulos. São os efeitos das drogas, sugestões ou sei lá mais o que. Silencio tinha preparado tudo aquilo para ferrar conosco. Nada disso é real. É um jogo.

Queria poder acreditar realmente nisso.

Silencio trouxe Damian para bem próximo de mim. Podia sentir o calor da sua pele. Ouvia o ressonar do seu coração acelerado pelas drogas. Encarei-o angustiado naquele pesadelo iluminado pela luz de sódio. "Me desculpe." Falo num tom baixo e carregado de desespero. "Damian, por favor, me desculpe... Eu vou... tirar você daqui..."

"Richard...por fav..." suas palavras são interrompidas por um gemido longo e percebo que Thomas havia abaixado suas calas o suficientes para retirar o pênis duro de Damian para fora, bombeado o membro de maneira mecânica, arrancando suspiros e o prazer forçado do garoto.

O desconforto e a vergonha se reviram nas minhas entranhas e viro o rosto impotente, mas a voz de Robin me chama novamente.

"Richard...olhe para mim..."

Diante da minha hesitação, ele insiste. "Olhe...para mim...por favor..."

Relutante, eu obedeço. Silencio continua a acariciar para cima e para baixo, assistindo com interesse as reações de suas vitimas. O corpo de Damian treme enquanto sua respiração está mais rápida. Estupidamente penso que essa é a primeira experiência sexual de Damian e sinto o sangue correndo pelo meu rosto. E Silencio transformou isso numa tortura sádica.

"Damian" controlo minha voz, tentando deixar todo o medo, toda frustração e fraqueza de lado. Olho unicamente para seu rosto, com suas bochechas rosadas e olhos brilhantes e úmidos. Os lábios abertos num grito emudecido. "Está tudo bem, Damian. Eu estou aqui."

Seu corpo fica rígido por um instante quando ele goza no meu rosto. Damian não diz ou emite qualquer som, e Thomas continua a masturbá-lo, espalhando o sêmen por sua pele e após alguns instantes o homem finalmente liberta Damian, que cai a minha frente e não fez qualquer outro movimento além da respiração pesada.

"Você, realmente, nunca havia notado?" O tom de Silencio é seco e ergo novamente o rosto para encará-lo. "Era tão dolorosamente óbvio."

"Você não acabou?" respondo num murmúrio fraco.

Seu sorriso me deu calafrios.

"Dick, eu ainda nem comecei."

Então ouço o disparo, e Thomas cai.

Não faço nada, não recuo ou mesmo pisco por alguns segundos. Apenas observo o corpo de Silencio caído próximo a Damian e o sangue que se acumula no chão, ao lado de sua cabeça estourada.

Jason se aproxima devagar, trava a arma e a guarda no coldre. Seu rosto está coberto pelo capacete espelhado e vermelho e não vejo sua expressão, apenas o reflexo do meu rosto machucado e sujo coberto com os resquícios do prazer de Damian. Vejo seus ombros afundarem quando sua cabeça se move de Damian para mim e sem uma palavra ele tira o casaco e joga sobre nosso irmão adotivo.

Leva algum tempo, mas Capuz Vermelho solta as algemas que me prendiam. Com movimentos vagarosos e lentos me levanto e me aproximo de Damian o segurando, puxando firmemente contra meu peito.

"Desculpe." Falo e o abraço mais forte. Jason continua em pé, mexendo nos bolsos da jaqueta e deixa um celular cair ao meu lado e sai sem um segundo olhar para nós ou para Thomas. Não sei se ele está vivo, e no momento, não me importo.

Respiro fundo e pego o aparelho. O mundo é amarelo e preto a minha volta e devagar teclo os números.


End file.
